


What Remains of Alice Evelynn

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Original Work, What Remains of Edith Finch
Genre: Based off What Remains of Edith Finch, Family Issues, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Based off What Remains of Edith Finch.She hasn't been back in Everwood for years but now she wants answers that only the house can answer.





	1. Back to the House

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the plot or game this is based off. I wanted to use my characters in this scenario to see what it'd be like :)

I realise that none of this is going to make sense to you so I'm sorry about that. So, I'm just going to start at the beginning with the house... Everwood. I lived there until I was seven but I wasn't inside half of the rooms. No one had driven this way in a while but there were a few hoofprints. Inside the letter box, that happened to look exactly like the house, were letters from eleven years ago. They were marked 'urgent' and 'open immediately'. I hadn't been back to the house since my twin brother Adam's funeral. In my father's will he left a key. I was uncertain as to what it unlocked but my dad must've thought that I knew or he thought that the mystery would be enough to bring me back. 

The truth is... even after I inherited the house I never thought that I would come back to it but now I had questions that only the house knew the answers to.

The house was exactly the same way as I remembered, the way I had been dreaming about it. When I was a mere child, the house made me feel uncomfortable in a way I couldn't quite put into words but now as a seventeen year old I knew exactly what those words were...

I was afraid of the house. 

I hoped the key would unlock the front door. It didn't. There was no way through the garage but there was possibly a way around the corner. Crawling through the doggie door was much easier when I was seven. For the first time in years... I felt like I was home. The table was still a wreck from the night we had left. It was like a bomb had gone off, destroying everyone but sparing the furniture. Dad was the only one who could see Great Grandma Allison in a nursing home.   
Nothing in the house looked or seemed abnormal, there was just too much of it, like a smile with too many teeth.   
Allison told me once that every Evelynn who ever lived is buried somewhere in the library. After Jacklyn disappeared, Dad sealed the doors... but Allison retaliated and drilled peepholes.   
My grandpapa Jordan spent eight years sharing a room with his dead brother, Kai. As a kid, I just assumed that all old houses had doors with peepholes... and sealed rooms you weren't allowed inside of. I spent a lot of time playing in Great Uncle Elliot's room, I think sometimes Dad regretted not sealing it up. My older sister, Crystal once told me that the were secret passages and I never believed her... until now. Turns out, Dad was pretty food at keeping secrets. And now it's time to find out what my dad had been so afraid of.

Reading this, it probably sounds like I have a plan but I had no idea what was behind that door.


	2. The Cat and the Sailor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie... I think I'm obsessing over this game way to much.   
> The only things that belong to me are the original characters the rest belongs to Sparrow gaming.

_Reading this, it probably sounds like I have a plan but I had no idea what was behind that door._

 

Just like I had no idea where all of the was going to lead.

I grew up looking at Celeste's room through the peephole and being inside it for the first time... it felt like I stepped behind a painting. I got a sense like Allison had spent a lot of time in here before Dad sealed all the doors closed.

 

(Celeste 1937 - 1947)

_January 11th 1947_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'll be gone soon but I wanted to tell somebody about what's going to happen. It all started when Mum sent me to bed without dinner. I woke up and I was STARVING. So I looked around for something to eat. The gerbil food was really dry but I didn't mind. I rattled the door, asking to leave but Mum said it was too late and I need to go to sleep. I looked in my pumpkin next but my Halloween sweets were all gone. I contemplated whether or not to eat Simon, my fish, but I held back. I kept earing and eating. I was so hungry that I even ate some toothpaste... I ate a lot of things that night including some read berries that were growing into my bathroom window. Then, I heard some chirping from outside. It was a barn swallow going back to her nest! I opened the window so I could reach out for her... and suddenly..._ _I was a cat!_

_I climbed through the trees, jumping from one branch to the next and u tried to keep quiet but this bird was really, really scared. I jumped forward and I nearly got a hold of her. Now I was up in a big tree and I promised dad I wouldn't climb any more but all I cared about was eating that momma bird... I gobbled her up and I was falling._

_Then suddenly I was an owl!_

_First, all I heard was the wind then I heard little teeth nibbling in the meadow. I imagined this bunny's face looking up at me through my menacing talons. I swallowed him up... and I didn't chew one bit. Then I saw the momma rabbit. She was almost too big to carry. I started choking but I couldn't stop!_

_And then... I was a shark..._

_I rolled off the cliff and into the deep vast ocean. Now, I was hungrier than ever. I wanted fat juicy seals. I tore off he flipper and it tasted really good. I grabbed on tight but I couldn't hold on. When I opened my eyes everything changed._

_Now... now I think I was a monster... and... I smelled people.... everywhere._

_I was big but I moved rather quietly. I stared at the moon as ate the first being I came across. After the last passenger my hunger hadn't ceased. And across the water I smelt something... new... something I just had to have. So I swam towards it. I slithered through the pipe like a snake and followed the good smell like a bloodhound. It went into an old, rusty pipe._

_I got closer... and closer... and closer._

_All my stomachs started growling._

 

_Then I was me again. I held my breath for a long time but I couldn't hear anything. I think it's waiting me to fall asleep. It won't have to wait long now. It needs to feed. And we both know..._

_I.._

_Will be..._

_delicious..._

 

I'm not sure if I believed all of that but I'm sure Allison would've. I remember when I was younger we found a stray kitten... we named her Celeste or Chess as I like to call her. This will be obvious later, but my dad never told me any of these stories. There's no doubt that Allison would've but Dad didn't like brining up the past.

There was one room which I went into the most... Great Grandma Allison's room.

 

 


End file.
